


Baby I'm Yours

by bobledufromage



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Idiots in Love, Longing, M/M, Married Couple, Married Sex, Natasha Is a Good Bro, Peggy is a good bro, Sam is also a good bro, Soldier Bucky, Tattoo Artist Steve, What am I doing, brief sex scene, i love these idiots, tattoo artist natasha, they missed each other SO MUCH, written for stucky fistposting (defrost)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 06:38:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19126621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobledufromage/pseuds/bobledufromage
Summary: Written for the Stucky Fistposting (Defrost) group. The prompt was "Longing".Can't write summaries so I won't.Enjoy!Title is from Arctic MonkeysI do not own anything





	Baby I'm Yours

12:03am. He still couldn’t sleep. You’d think after two years, three months and seventeen days he’d be used to sleeping alone. But nope. The bed seemed bigger every night, and it sucked. Steve knew he spent a lot of time feeling sorry for himself, his friends and family never hesitated to tell him, but Bucky had been gone for so long. It felt like they’d been married five minutes before he got sent overseas.

Sure, they spoke nearly every day on the phone and Skyped once a week, and Steve had sent enough care packages to keep Bucky and his unit fed in chocolate for at least five years, but it wasn’t the same as having someone there to watch shitty TV and cuddle. Not to mention the significant lack of sex. His hand only went so far, and these days it felt almost as unsatisfying as not doing it at all. About a year earlier, he’d invested in some toys, but even they were losing their allure. He sighed and rolled over, trying to find a more comfortable position on the (massively empty) bed. It was going to be a long fuckin’ night.

 

“Rogers, you need to get dicked.” As much as Steve loved Natasha, she never actually got the hang of personal boundaries and appropriate topics at the workplace. She blamed it on the culture shift and the language barrier. Steve blamed it on Clint, knowing full well Natasha had moved to America from Russia eleven years ago, and should definitely know better by now. Besides, she’d already drunkenly admitted to saying shit just to see Steve get “all riled up and flustered, it’s fucking cute, okay?”

“Gosh Nat, what gave you that impression?” Steve didn’t mean to be so snappy, but he’d had no sleep, his coffee machine was on the fritz, and he really did need to “get dicked” as Natasha so eloquently put it. He grimaced in apology, looking through his appointments for the day, sighing in relief when he saw he only had three clients, one of which was a touch-up. He loved his job, he really did, but today was going to be awful. He didn’t know if he had the capacity to concentrate on jabbing a needle into someone’s skin when his vision was already swimming from exhaustion.

He made sure to thank all the gods for Natasha as she placed a mug of coffee down in front of him, waving off his apology with a roll of her eyes. “So we’re all thinking of getting together tonight for pizza and horror movies if you’re in?” Steve recognised a distraction when he saw it so he accepted eagerly. He really didn’t deserve his friends. They’d all gone out of their way to make sure Steve was feeling okay and always managed to intervene before he became too self-destructive. They’d organised movie nights, holidays and Natasha kept him busy enough at the shop that he didn’t have time to think about how much he missed Bucky. It was a shame they couldn’t help him at night. Of course, he had no doubt any of them would be there as soon as he picked up the phone, but it just made him feel selfish and a bit pathetic. “I can hear you thinking from here Steve. Stop whatever it is and come help me get the shop ready.”

The day passed quickly despite his exhaustion, with a fair amount of walk-ins. One memorable customer asked for a medal above his dick. Steve let Natasha take that one. She was better with the weirdos. By the time they were finished for the day, Steve wanted nothing more than to just eat too much pizza and watch shitty horror films with his friends. It was something of a tradition, to pick the cheesiest horror film Netflix had to offer and rip it to shit all the way through.

Tonight’s film did not disappoint. None of them were really sure what the film was actually about, but it was the most Steve laughed in a long time. Between Peggy’s dry comments and Sam’s (actually quite accurate) impressions, the film lost the small amount of credibility it once had. Even the name was ridiculous. But kudos to the guy who made it, it was pretty impressive that he’d managed to get it on a streaming service. 

After the film was finished and the pizza had all been eaten, Steve begged off to go home. He really was on the verge of passing out on Sam’s couch, and as much as that seemed preferable to his own empty bed, he knew he couldn’t stay any longer or he might not leave until Bucky got back.

 

He unlocked the door, fumbling with the frankly ridiculous amount of keyrings and kicked his shoes off by the door. Bucky hated when he left them in a messy pile like that, but he wasn’t here so who cared? Steve sighed. He wasn’t going down that road tonight. He’d had enough self-pity for the week. No, he just needed to go to bed and hopefully feel better in the morning. Not that it had worked for the other 839 days Bucky had been gone.

“I really hope you’re not gonna leave your shoes like that pal. You know it irritates me.” Steve’s breath caught at the familar voice. He looked up hesitantly, thinking he’d finally gone mad. It was one thing to miss your husband, but hallucinating? That was a whole other issue.

“Bucky?” Steve couldn’t breathe. Why couldn’t he move? Was he dying? The broad grin on Bucky’s face faded with concern the longer Steve stood there. It took an embarrassing amount of time for Steve to remember he probably needed his inhaler and he frantically patted his pockets, breath coming in short gasps. Bucky was next to him in an instant, holding out an inhaler and encouraging him to breathe.

“Stevie baby, breathe with me. In and out. There you go, good job. Keep going.” Bucky sucked in a deep breath and Steve tried to copy the movement, but he was still gasping shallowly. The medication was easing it, but it took another few minutes for him to return to normal. He vaguely registered tears coating his cheeks and his hair sticking to his forehead with sweat but all that was secondary to Bucky. Bucky, who was in front of him, flesh and blood. Real.

“Holy shit. Bucky. Wha- how are you here?” Bucky grinned again and Steve was afraid he was going to have another attack because he’d missed this. He’d missed Bucky’s smiles, the way they seemed to light him up from the inside. Missed his strong arms wrapped around his own small body keeping him safe. Definitely missed the way Bucky whispered reassurances in his ear after an attack. He needed to lie down.

“I wanted to surprise you. I didn’t know exactly when I was being sent home but I knew it was soon. I’ve got one more tour and then I’m out for good. I mean that. We can have a life Stevie. God, I missed you so much.” Bucky’s voice cracked slightly and he buried his face into Steve’s neck, hugging him tighter. Steve felt his own arms come up to hug back just as tight.

“Come on, into the bedroom. I’ve gotta lie down.” Steve tried to keep his expression blank, but failed when he saw Bucky’s eyes darken considerably. He smirked and raised an eyebrow, taking Bucky’s hand and pulling him into their bedroom, pushing him down onto the bed and sinking to his knees almost instantly. “Fuck, missed you so much. Been waiting to get my hands on you basically since you left.”

“Yeah? You been thinking about me baby? Tell me.” Bucky cooed, unbuttoning his trousers and pulling his shirt over his head. His dog tags clinked gently as they fell against his chest and Steve couldn’t help running his hands over Bucky’s abs to tug on the chain and pull Bucky towards him for a kiss. It was hot and desperate, Steve putting everything he’d felt over the past two years into it and Bucky giving back just as good. When they parted, Steve placed his hands on Bucky’s fly and worked at getting his cock out.

“Been using my hands for too long Buck. Got some toys but it wasn’t enough. Fuck-need you in me.” At the mention of toys, Bucky’s hands flew to Steve’s hair, tugging hard. Steve moaned and swallowed Bucky down in one go. It was a bit of an adjustment, but Steve couldn’t stop if he wanted to. Bucky was so addictive.

“Oh god, baby. So good, just like that. Shit. Love seeing your pretty lips on my cock, stretching you. Look at you. Barely got through the door and you’re already desperate for it.” Bucky kept up a litany of curses and dirty talk, choking on gasps and moans as Steve licked around the tip. He was in heaven. He’d waited so fucking long for this and it wasn’t disappointing him in the slightest.

Eventually, Bucky tugged him off and brought him up onto his lap, licking into his mouth, hot and heavy. Steve couldn’t help the whimper as Bucky’s fingers clamped down on his hips, hard enough to bruise. “Clothes off. Now.” Steve ordered, pulling his shirt over his head and standing. He instantly felt the loss of Bucky’s warmth, but hastily pulled his jeans and boxers off, hopping about to get at his socks. When he looked up Bucky was watching him with a sappy look on his face. “What?”

“I’ve missed you so goddamn much.” Bucky replied. Steve softened at Bucky’s tone and slowly walked back over to the bed, straddling Bucky’s now bare thighs. He kissed him slowly, putting every ounce of love he felt into the kiss, grinning when he felt Bucky’s own smile.

“I’ve missed you too honey. Love you so much.” He murmured into Bucky’s neck, “missed you every day you were gone. Feels like I’ve spent the last two years just waiting for you to get back.” Bucky pulled away to look at Steve again, blue eyes piercing but no less warm. They kissed again, softly, but it soon turned filthy, both of them battling for dominance and grinding on each other. Steve felt sparks behind his eyes at the first touch after two years. It was overwhelmingly good.

“Want you to fuck me baby. Been waiting for this for a long fuckin’ time, please.” Bucky groaned, clasping their hands together. Steve shuddered at the words and rolled off of Bucky to grab the lube from his bedside table. Bucky grinned when he saw it and held out his hand.

“Nope. You are not getting the pleasure of fingering yourself open when I’ve waited patiently all this time. I’m doing it.” Steve slapped his ass playfully, grinning when Bucky yelped.

“Fine. Just hurry up about it. Need you inside me.” Bucky grinned despite his grumbling and flipped over on the bed, presenting his ass to Steve. He took a moment to just trail his fingers over Bucky’s opening, teasing him with gentle strokes. Bucky whined and pushed his hips up, silently begging Steve to fuck him open.

Steve sighed heavily and slapped Bucky’s ass again. “If you’re not gonna behave then I’m not gonna do it. Sit still.” Bucky groaned and flopped back down. Steve took pity on him and coated his fingers with a generous amount of lube. He made short work of opening Bucky up, becoming more desperate the longer he took. When he finally deemed Bucky ready, he flipped Bucky onto his back, slicked up his cock and lined it up. “You ready baby?”

“Steve I’ve been ready for about twenty minutes. Can you please just fuck me already?” Steve grinned at the faux annoyance in Bucky’s voice and entered Bucky in one smooth motion. Their groans were simultaneous, both of them on edge after so long of not having this. Steve knew it wasn’t going to last long, even before he had Bucky’s tight warmth enveloping him. He started thrusting shallowly, letting Bucky get used to the intrusion. It was only when Bucky started fucking back on to him that Steve picked up the pace.

It didn’t last long for either of them and all too soon Steve was chasing his orgasm, fucking into Bucky’s tight hole with abandon. Bucky swore at the sudden change in angle and, after a few more thrusts, came untouched all over his stomach. The sight sent Steve hurtling over the edge, his vision whiting out as he moaned Bucky’s name. He collapsed on top of Bucky as his arms gave out, landing directly in the pool of come. He grimaced but decided not to move. Bucky was too comfortable.

Bucky eventually lifted Steve up and cleaned them both up with a pair of boxers on the floor. They rearranged themselves so Bucky was spooning Steve, hugging him close to his chest. “I love you so much baby. I’m so glad you’re home.” Steve felt Bucky’s smile against his ear and sighed in contentment.

“I love you too Stevie. I’m sorry I ever left.”

**Author's Note:**

> The cheesy horror film I was thinking of is called Bad Ben and everyone needs to watch it omg. There's two sequels as well which I haven't seen but if they're half as good as the first one you need to see them.
> 
> Kudos to anyone who got The Bronze reference. I'm trash.
> 
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated. Thanks for reading!


End file.
